Voyeur
by Shadowsofgreen
Summary: Porno del malo para quitarme la telaraña de los dedos. SevenxMC


El calor de la habitación era insoportable. Era simplemente demasiado, y me había tenido que quitar la camiseta para poder aguantarlo, no podía apagar ninguno de los ordenadores que tenía encendidos ya que cada uno estaba llevando a cabo una tarea diferente que comían toda la ram, por lo que si apagaba uno, no sería capaz de localizar al hacker que estaba acechando a MC. Debería estar centrado en eso, pero mi mirada volvía una y otra vez a la pantalla por la cual la vigilaba, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, tranquila, a salvo...

-Una vez más y después sigo, dejame mirarla una vez más.

Debería haber sabido que no iba a ser tan fácil.

Mis ojos quedaron completamente pegados a la pantalla. Ahí estaba MC, en el cuarto, pateando sus cosas, enfadada quizás por estar encerrada, ¿Quien no lo estaría? tantas horas en ese maldito piso podían volver loco a cualquiera. Aún así, incluso enfadada se ve preciosa, perfecta con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su boquita roja de morderse los labios...

-Arghh, maldita sea, deja de distraerte pedazo de inútil!

Pero no conseguí apartar mi vista del monitor, y menos cuando conseguí captar un destello, un cambio de color que me paró el corazón por un segundo entero.

\- Joder, se está desnudando!

Yo en su momento la avisé de que había camaras por todo el apartamento, no podía haberse olvidado no? Aunque MC era muy despistada, lo más probable es que se hubiera olvidado. Y aunque lo recordara, si el fuera un caballero, apagaría la pantalla,dandole la intimidad que merece ya que ¿qué clase de depravado se queda espiando a una amiga? ¿pero podía considerar a MC una amiga? ¿una amiga hace latir tu corazón tan rápido? ¿puede hacer que te olvides del mundo alrededor tuya, incluso cuando hay cosas más importantes como el riesgo de vida de alguien?

Podría haber seguido con todo este hilo de pensamientos, si no estuviera demasiado atento a la imagen de ella, tirada en la cama. Joder, que cuerpo tiene. Debajo de ese jersey tan amplio se esconden unos pechos enormes, perfectos para pasar mi polla por en medio, mientras ella me lubrica la punta con su lengua juguetona...

\- Mierda, no debería, esto está mal.-pero me empiezan a apretar los pantalones mientras crece mi erección al verla. No se si sabe que miro, pero ha empezado a jugar con un pecho mientras va pasando un dedo sutilmente por las ingles, y no puedo evitar soltar un gemido de frustración. Como me gustaría ser el que la acariciara así, tentándola poquito a poco, para notar como poco a poco se va mojando por mí. Soy un autentico enfermo, pero ahora si que no pienso dejar de mirar. Inconscientemente llevo mi mano a mi torso, emulando su mano, quiero sentir lo mismo que ella, necesito sentirla de alguna manera. Puedo ver como su cara empieza a contraerse de placer, y ya noto mi polla dura contra el pantalón. Dios me aprieta, me pide de la libere.

MC se lleva una mano a la boca, la veo chuparse los dedos, ¿así que necesitas un poco de saliva eh? Si yo estuviera ahí tendrías el coño completamente empapado, yo me encargaría de chuparte y lamerte hasta notar como tiemblas de ganas de correrte, hasta que me suplicaras como una perra que te follara.

No aguanto más y me bajo los pantalones dejando que mi miembro se curve encima de mi estomago. Dios, la tengo roja y palpitante, perfecta para la boquita de MC. Empiezo a dar ligeras sacudidas, movimientos lentos de arriba abajo mientras me imagino que es su boca cálida y no mi mano la que me da placer. No despego la mirada del ordenador, su figura me tiene hipnotizado mientras la veo darse pequeños azotes y noto como sus manos ya esta trabajando rápidamente sobre su clítoris. Aumento el ritmo y mi uso mi propia lubricación para que el movimiento sea menos brusco. Me concentro en ella mientras uso mi otra mano para acariciarme por debajo, masajeandome la pelotas. Se siente tan bien que sin querer empiezo a perder el control de mis caderas, que empiezan a moverse solas; y empiezo a farfullar mientras dejo que mi imaginación tome el control.

\- Uff nena, que ganas tenía de follarte así. Si supieras lo caliente que estás, lo mucho que me aprieta ese coñito sucio tuyo...

Cierro los ojos y continuo mi pequeña fantasía, imaginándomela a cuatro patas suplicando, diciendo mi nombre, pidiéndome que la deje correrse. Estoy sensible y al borde.

\- Quieres mi leche zorra? Quieres que te la deje tragar todita? Ganatela, pequeña, ponte de rodillas y suplicame.

Me la imagino mirándome desde abajo, con sus pechos rojos y su cara llena de lagrimas por el placer mientras me pide que la llene. Me la sacudo con rabia, y gimo más alto mientras me veo a mi mismo diciéndole que abra bien para recibir mi corrida. En ese momento vuelvo a abrir mis ojos y mi vista se clava en la MC real, que también para llegar al éxtasis. Y justo cuando me corro, cuando noto las sacudidas y me lleno de semen por todas partes puedo verla llegar al orgasmo, y hasta juraría que la veo gritar mi nombre.

Las convulsiones cesan, y mientras observo mis piernas y mi miembro ya flácido con los restos del resultado de mi pequeña sesión, sonrió.

\- Quizás la veo como algo más que una amiga.

Habrá que comprobarlo en persona en el apartamento


End file.
